Emerald Fire: Assassin
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: He was a deadly assassin and he was just hired by the Volturi to kill Bella Swan.   Slash. Riley/Harry
1. Deal Breaker

This is a new story idea that I want to try out.

I do NOT own Twilight OR Harry Potter; if I did then there would be lots of slash.

Pairing; Harry/Riley.

Chapter One

…..

Harry sat, unmoving in the rafters as he observed the circular room; he had been for the past few hours.

He by now, backed up with previous information, knew quite a bit about the comings and goings of the Volturi.

He knew all of their powers or lack of them and he knew that they needed him, needed his powers.

He liked to know who he was working with, so with every case he took on, he always, without doubt watched and learned.

The doors slammed open and a pale young girl marched up to the three figures sitting on the 'thrones' with a dark haired figure trailing behind her.

'Ah' Harry thought 'Jane and Alec, the terrible twosome'

"Jane, what has you so upset" It wasn't a question as Aro knew what the girl was feeling, it was obvious.

"Aro, he was supposed to have arrived _three_ hours ago!"

Harry quietly snorted at her impatience.

Aro just smiled "Who my dear?"

He was doing it deliberately. She knew that, the room knew it and Harry knew it.

Jane clenched her eyes shut and breathed deeply, even though it was unnecessary. Alec placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Thank you brother" she murmured.

Alec nodded and stepped back.

She so badly wanted to make Aro squirm in pain, but she knew it was out of the question. Sadly.

"Aro, do _not_ play games with me!" she all but hissed. It was so tempting just to make him feel as though a thousand white hot knives were stabbing him. Repeatedly.

Aro just smirked; he loved the rise he could get out of her.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. After all he is very _busy._" His eyes flicked up to the dark rafters.

Jane against her will followed his line of sight and huffed when she saw nothing.

Harry shouldn't have been so surprised that Aro knew where he was, after all the man had strange ways of knowing _everything_. But even with that knowledge he still jumped slightly in shock.

'Time to make myself known.' Harry smirked; this was going to be fun. He quickly vanished the spells he used to keep himself hidden and slid of the ledge he was on and landed with a soft thump in front of Aro.

He was crouched down on the floor with one hand in between his legs and the other on the outside of his right leg.

He smirked openly at the Volturi, all of whom, except Aro had jumped.

Harry straightened out and stood facing Aro.

"I hope you don't mind my _dropping_ in"

Aro chuckled and clapped his hands. He knew he was going to like this boy.

"Why Harry, not at all. Though you are a bit tardy"

Behind him Jane hissed out. "More than a bit"

Harry just snorted at her. It was so much fun winding people up.

"Actually I was here earlier than agreed, but I was feeling _shy_" Harry batted his eye lashes in mock bashfulness.

Aro looped his arm through Harry's and pulled him up to the steps in front of the 'thrones, whilst laughing.

"Marcus, Caius, Alec and Jane, I'd like you to meet the Emerald Fire"

The vampire royalty just inclined their heads in feigned disinterest.

The Emerald Fire was famous for his signature killings. After each person he had taken out he set the body ablaze with a fire the same shade of emeralds. He was a precise, deadly killer and for each of his victims he killed them differently than the last but he always set them ablaze after he had finished.

He was famous for what he did. Everyone who wanted someone gone, hired him, well tried to hire.

Harry was picky on who he wanted to help out, if he didn't like the look of a case then he tossed it aside. He needed a case that was interesting and this one excelled interesting.

Marcus discreetly smelled the assassin; he never smelled anything like him. 'What is he?'

"What are you?"

Harry walked around the backs of the 'thrones' running his fingertips across them.

"Interesting question Marcus." He paused in front of the ancient vampire and sat on the arm rest of the regal chair. "I am quite a few things. You see there was a war in my old world, one that I held no interest in but before I could make my leave my school was attacked. Many magical beings were there that day and I was bitten by a vampire, before I had the chance to be enveloped in pain one of my fellow wizards cast a spell to expel the venom from my veins. She did a pretty good job too, but she missed some and the bits that were left enhanced my vision, my speed and strength. Though not as perfect as vampires, it's not far off. I also have no need to feed off of blood and can walk in the sun." He slid into Marcus' lap, ignoring his disgruntled look and the amusement from the others.

"So as well as being part vampire, I'm also part wizard and human. That's probably why my scent was so _different_" Harry stretched out like a cat on the vampire's lap.

"Do you mind?" Marcus hissed out. It was an odd feeling to have someone on his lap; his contact with anyone was limited to Aro touching his hand to read his mind. He almost missed the intimacy. Almost.

Marcus shoved Harry off his lap, smirking at the boy.

"That wasn't very nice" Harry crossed his arms and pouted, his eyes slid to the empty middle chair and he leapt up grinning.

He sat on the chair with his feet over the edge of the arm rest…..and near Marcus' face. He smiled and turned to the amused Aro. "You don't mind do you?" Harry asked, gesturing to the seat he now occupied

Aro shook his head.

"So, oh mighty ones, what do I get in return for killing this Bella girl?" he stretched his arms over the other arm rest and tipped his head upside down.

"Hey" he mouthed at Caius and winked at the blonde vampire.

Caius just smirked and looked straight ahead.

"What would you like Harry?" Aro crossed his arms and motioned Jane forward. "Get Demetri and Felix" Jane nodded slightly and swept out the room.

"I want rights to play with the Cullen's and wolf pack and I want the right to save or kill anyone else I see fit" Harry listed them off on his fingers and threw a smile at Aro.

The doors opened again and Jane was followed by two of the guards.

Harry's attention was caught by Demetri and he slipped out of the chair and made his way towards the guard.

"Well, well well Aro, I hope this wasn't to try and sway me" Harry circled the vampire, trailing his fingertips over the tall blonde's shoulders.

Demetri smirked and followed Harry with his eyes. He couldn't deny that Harry was one gorgeous looking person.

"Of course not, why ever would you think that?"

"I want to add one more thing on my list and I will kill this Bella bitch of yours"

Aro inclined his head.

"I want to play with him as well" Harry smirked and draped himself over Demetri.

"If Demetri doesn't mind" everyone could tell that it wasn't an option for Demetri to say no.

"Why would I mind Aro" Demetri stated. 'I definitely don't mind being played with' he smirked at his thoughts, it had been such a long time since that had happened.

Aro clapped "Wonderful, I believe we have a deal Harry. You are welcome to stay the night" His eyes trailed to the pale arms wrapped around his guards neck.

"Thank you Aro, after I've gotten my _rest_, I believe I'll head out in the morning." He ran his fingers up and down Demetri's arm. "Don't be offended if I don't say goodbye"

"Not at all Harry. Not at all. Demetri why don't you show Harry his rooms for the evening" Aro smirked and waved goodbye to the assassin as he was led out of the room.

…..

So guys what do you think?

Please review.


	2. Let the fun Commence!

Well guys there is a slashy sex scene (which I hope to God is alright) at the start of this chapter. You can skip it if you want.

WARNING; SLASH SEX (MEANING GUY ON GUY) SCENE AHEAD!

Chapter Two

…..

Demetri stopped in front of two large doors. "These are my chambers" he opened the doors with a flourish and waited for Harry to step inside.

Harry's eyes swept the elegant room and his gaze fell upon the very large bed placed in the middle of the room "And what lovely chambers they are" He pulled his jacket off and let it fall to the floor "Now enough of the tour. It's time to play" Harry smirked and made his way towards the bed stripping as he went.

Demetri let out a low chuckle and followed the assassin's example.

They fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs, a clash of lips and frantic hands: touching anything within reach.

Harry's emerald eyes locked with crimson red and he smirked as he slid down the hard body.

His mouth enveloped Demetri's cock whole and he let out a hum of pleasure at the feeling of the hard, heavy member on his tongue. God he _so_ loved sucking cock.

Demetri let out a growl and ripped the bed sheets with his grip. He would so love to grip that shaggy raven hair, but he didn't want to harm him.

Harry chuckled at the vampire guard's dilemma and reached up with his small hands, he grabbed the clenched hands of Demetri and tugged them down to rest on his head.

Demetri moaned out as Harry continued to suck and lick and he tugged on the hair, no longer worried that he'd harm the assassin. He made a mental note to ask what exactly Harry was,_ after_ their play time of course.

Harry's eyes rolled in pleasure at a particular vicious tug to his hair. The slight pain it caused was electrifying and so_ delicious_. He reached down one of his hands and cast and wandless and wordless spell to coat his fingers and his inside hole with lubrication.

He started to pump one finger inside himself, whilst moaning around the very hard cock.

Demetri looked down and couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he saw Harry preparing himself. He tugged harder on Harry's hair and thrust his hips up into the pleasurable, wet warmth.

After having worked three fingers inside himself Harry pulled the fingers out and let go of Demetri's cock with a wet slurp.

He locked eyes with the blonde and smirked as he positioned himself over the cock. He used his hands to spread his cheeks and Demetri used one of his hands to line his cock up with Harry's quivering hole. The head pushed passed the ring of muscle with a small pop and Harry sank completely down, until the whole of the cock was inside him.

Loud moans and grunts filled the air.

Demetri gripped the pale hips above him and moved Harry up and down on his cock at a furious pace. Harry leaned down and gripped strong shoulders and pushed up and down in time with Demetri's thrusts.

"So good" Harry hissed out and Demetri just smirked as he flipped them over with Harry underneath.

He slammed into the willing body and wrapped Harry's legs around his waist.

"Looks like I haven't lost my touch" Demetri said after a powerful thrust which had Harry moaning at a greater volume.

"So modest" Harry moaned out; his arms reached up and his hands gripped the bars at the head of the bed.

Demetri's hands wrapped round Harry's and the bed groaned loudly under the force of the thrusts.

Harry's body arched as his prostate was hit repeatedly and he screamed as his orgasm was ripped from him.

Demetri clenched his eyes shut at the tight heat clenching him even more and his orgasm was milked from him.

"That was great" Harry panted out.

"Yeah it was" Demetri agreed.

"Hey no fair, why aren't you out of breath?" Harry pouted and Demetri let out a laugh.

"Vampire, remember? That reminds me, what are you?"

Harry looked up into crimson eyes and clenched the hardening member in between his cheeks.

Demetri moaned and lightly thrust his hips. "I'm a wizard/vampire/human cross" Harry stated.

"Anyway enough talking, playtime is _so_ not over yet"

Their moans and grunts echoed into the night.

…..

Sunlight streamed into the room and fell across Harry's face.

He moaned and reluctantly blinked his eyes open. He sat up and the sheet pooled down at his lap.

A slight sizzle went up his spine and Harry hummed in pleasure. That was a good time well spent.

He hopped up out of bed and pulled on his clothes that he had left on the floor.

He had just sat down on the edge of the bed, tying up his mid-calf boot laces when Demetri walked in.

"Hello little one, did you get your rest?"

Harry looked up through his fringe of messy hair and smirked.

"Hmmm, you bet" he jumped up into a standing position, pulling on his black jacket "Well I'm off, thank you for _playing_ with me last night. It was fun" He went to walk past the blonde vampire but was stopped by an arm round his waist.

"Aro told me to give this to you" He handed Harry a thick white envelope. "It's about the Cullen's and the Wolf pack." He leaned down and licked the shell of Harry's ear "I too had fun. If you're ever in Volterra again, we should _play_ a game or two or _six_" Demetri smirked at Harry's shudder and slowly removed his arm.

He pushed Harry out of the door with a smack to his arse.

"Until we meet again" Harry threw a wink over his shoulder and disappeared with a loud crack.

…..

His feet landed on soft, mossy ground. He looked at his surroundings and took in the large very _green_ forest.

"Huh, where the hell am I supposed to go now?" His lips curled up in disgust when mud splattered his favourite boots.

'CRACK'

Harry spun round at the sharp noise and quickly jumped up into a nearby tree. Quickly he cast spells to cover his scent, to make himself invisible and to muffle the sounds he made.

He watched as a red headed vampire speed through the trees with three massive wolves trailing behind her.

The large forms of the shape shifters crashed through the bushes and trees, making an obvious path as to where they were going.

As soon as they were out of sight Harry followed the way they had come, the broken plant life his indicator as to where he should go.

He ended up on the edge of the forest facing a house. He watched the window and saw a relatively plain, brown haired girl standing at the window.

"I wonder if this is the Bella Bitch" Harry mumbled.

He sat down under a tall bush and cast a privacy bubble around himself, no-one would be able to see or hear him. For the next couple of hours he read up on the Cullen's, Shape shifters and the new born army Victoria was making.

By the time Harry had finished reading the sun had set and the forest was enveloped in an eerie darkness. Harry vanished the files and cancelled all the spells that were concealing him.

He walked up to the front door of the house and knocked, messing up his clothes as he waited.

A tall dark haired man answered the door.

"May I help you son?" He took in the small form and messed up clothes and was instantly worried

Harry's eyes watered and his lower lip started to tremble

"I...I got lost in the woods, then I saw this big wolf and it chased me and…and I..." Harry trailed of into quiet sobs and quietly cast a spell that ripped the back of his top and jacket; he also made four gashes appear.

Charlie stepped aside and invited Harry into his home. He glanced at the wooded area, scanning it to see if he could see any remaining danger. When he couldn't he shut the door behind him.

Charlie gasped as he saw the marks on Harry's back and led him into the kitchen.

"Well son, we better get those wounds cleared up." He got out his first aid kit and washed and dressed the wounds. "There we go son. What's your name?"

Harry adopted a shy look and mumbled out "My name's Harry Sir and thank you for helping me."

Charlie laughed and gently clapped the boy on the shoulder "Charlie, call me Charlie Harry"

He nudged Harry to sit at the kitchen table while he got them both a glass of water.

"So Harry, what were you doing in the woods to begin with?" Charlie questioned.

Harry looked down at the table, covering his eye roll. Charlie just took it for embarrassment.

"Well, Mr. Charlie I was waiting for my parents to show up, I was waiting for ages and then it got dark so I just slept under a hedge on the edge of forest. Then I thought I was heading towards the town, but I….I got lost." Harry started to cry again. 'God this is annoying to do'

"Charlie" both Charlie and Harry looked up when Bella stumbled into the kitchen.

'My god I hate her already' instead of voicing his opinion Harry just remained silent.

"Charlie who is that?"

'She doesn't even call him dad! What a bitch'

"Bella! That's no way to talk about a guest. This is Harry; he was chased by a wolf in the forest and came here looking for help"

Charlie turned to Harry. "Harry this is my daughter Isabella"

Harry plastered on a fake smile "Hello Isabella, nice to meet you"

"It's Bella." She ground out.

"S-sorry Isa…Bella" Harry stuttered out 'Man I'm going to enjoy ruining you'

Bella just huffed and flounced out of the room.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "I'm sorry about Bella, she mustn't be feeling well"

'Yeah and I'm straight'

"It's okay Mr. Charlie; you don't need to make excuses. She doesn't like me I understand" Harry quivered his lip.

"No don't think that son" Charlie stated as he moved round to crouch in front of Harry.

"But it's true! Nobody likes me, not even my own parents like me" Harry let out fake sobs and curled his arms around himself.

Charlie hugged Harry whilst murmuring about 'stupid parents who abandon their children'

"Tell you what Harry, while you go and clean yourself up I'll make you a hot chocolate and make up the couch for you. I'm not allowing a young lad like you to go outside at this time of a night."

"Ok..ay" Harry hiccoughed.

"The bathrooms straight upstairs" Charlie called as Harry made his way to the wooden staircase.

Harry stopped fake crying as soon as he was out of ear shot and couldn't help the smirk that made its way across his face.

'It's just too easy to play him!'

He went into the bathroom and turned on the taps, he looked around the cramped space and his eyes lit up as he spotted a hair brush. He plucked quite a few long, brown hairs from it and chuckled in glee. He was _so _going to have fun with this!

….

Well can anyone tell me what Harry is going to do with the hairs?

Hoped you guys liked this chapter. All mistakes and errors are my own.

R&R!


	3. Bella's New Look

A/N: Yay, I love you guys so much! Thank you ALL so much for your reviews. Most of you are right with your guess about Harry's use of the hairs! .

Though I have to say only one person commented on my slashy slash scene *pouts* Does that mean that it was rubbish and that I shouldn't bother writing up the next one?

Chapter Three.

…..

"Thank you for letting me stay Mr. Charlie" Harry said to the older man. They were standing on the front steps, their skin soaking up the rare sunshine that dared to poke its way from behind the clouds.

Charlie smiled at the young boy "You're welcome Harry, and remember you're welcome back any time.

Harry stuttered his thanks and waved as he made his way down the path. As soon as Harry was out of sight he dropped his grin.

"Owwie, who knew smiling, hurt so much" He muttered as he gently massaged his cheeks.

He **apparated to his flat just outside of New York. **

**He appeared in an open plan living space with floor to ceiling windows in the longue area which had an impressive view of the New York skyline.**

**He made his way across the room towards the bathroom, stripping off clothes as he went. **

"**Ick, I feel dirty after staying in the same house as Bella Bitch" Harry stated as his nose scrunched up in disgust. **

**After a hot shower Harry quickly pulled on a pair of track suit bottoms and skipped towards his mail pile. **

**Rifling through his letters he sighed in disappointment when he couldn't find what he was looking for; with a flick of his wrist he dumped the mail in his bin. **

"**Stupid package should've been here by now, but nooooo it's late!" Harry was muttering angrily to himself as he went round picking up his discarded clothing and placing them in the dirty laundry basket.**

**He threw himself down front first on his massive bed and peered over the edge of it, his hair trailing the floor as he looked underneath the bed, he grinned and hauled out a medium sized mahogany carved box. He lifted the lid and all that could be heard for a minute or so was the clinking of the vials. **

"**Ha-hah!" he exclaimed in triumph as he pulled out a vial containing a strange thick goop. He tapped the vial and it grew three times in size. He reached to his trouser pocket, to retrieve the hairs. **

**He frowned when he came into contact with the inside of his pocket. **

"**Aw man, where the hell are the hairs?" he cursed under his breath "I am not acting in that freak show again just to get more hairs!" he turned over on his back and let his head fall over the side, his vision landed on the laundry basket and his eyes lit up**

He scrambled of his bed and skipped over to the basket and extracted the trousers from the top of the heap. He pulled out the hairs and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that, No freak show acting!"

He added a hair to the vial and watched in fascination as the potion bubbled and gurgled into a muddy brown colour.

He chugged down the potion and stashed the hairs in the empty vial and chucked it on the bed.

"How utterly plain, just like her" he commented as he tasted the potion.

He grimaced as pain rippled his body; he clutched his stomach and doubled over.

Once the transformation was complete he looked slowly pulled himself up and padded his way into the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and looked at his reflection in disgust.

"Seriously, how the _hell_ are _two_ boys fighting over her? She's horrendously plain!" Harry exclaimed as he took in his new look, though he shocked himself when Bella's girly squeak came out.

He grabbed at his rather flat chest and giggled slightly "Hehe, she's got no breasts!"

Harry looked at the long brown hair and scrunched up his nose. "I'm so going to make over this body" he flicked his wrist at his body and a t-shirt appeared to cover the top part of his new body.

He noticed with a fair amount of disgust that he and Bella had a similar build.

He cast his standard charms around himself and apparated to just outside the Swan residence.

"Charlie I'll be back later" Bella called as she exited her house.

'Perfect' Harry thought

He cast a cloaking spell over Bella and stunned her. He grabbed her body and apparated back to his flat.

He dumped her on the floor and traded clothes with the unconscious girl, he took her backpack and rifled through her pockets making sure he hadn't missed anything. After triple checking that he was identical to the girl right down to her scent he reappeared in Bella's truck and drove to Seattle.

'Time for that make over'

….

After pulling up and parking haphazardly outside of the first hair dressers he saw he jumped out of the truck and skipped into the chic building.

He stepped out after thirty minutes sporting a new hairdo and he smirked as he made his way towards the Cullen's.

…

"Oooh Edward, Bella's coming! And she looks amazing!" Alice squealed in excitement as she saw Harry/Bella in her vision.

Edward looked up from the piano keys and tried to pry into Alice's head but he was waylaid by the tune from the A-team.

His head snapped up as he caught Harry/Bella's scent and he blurred as he ran to the door, just as Harry/Bella knocked the door. The rest of the family were waiting in the hallway.

"Bella" Edward exclaimed as he gently swept him/her into a hug.

Harry/Bella just pushed against his chest "Edward we need to talk" 'This is going to be so much fun!'

Edward frowned and as he stepped back he noticed Harry/Bella's hair.

He slipped his fingers into the soft hair and rubbed his fingers over the shoulder length, messy layered hair.

Before he could speak Harry/Bella smacked his hand away.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore!" Harry exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Edward asked cautiously

"I mean us Edward, I just can't do it. I can't handle it. I mean it was pretty stupid starting this relationship to begin with, what with us being completely different. What with you being dead and all"

"Bella I don't understand"

Harry/Bella started fake crying

"Edward I can't handle it! We can never have a normal relationship and I have needs you know, needs that you can't…no refuse to help me with. I tried to be patient but I don't want to wait. We're over" Harry/Bella sobbed and ran back out to her car.

"Bella" Edward called after her, frozen in place from shock.

"Well, let me be the first to say what _the_ fuck?" Emmett said as the rest of the coven nodded in agreement.

…

Harry cackled in glee as he pictured the absolute look of shock and pain that Edward displayed when he broke up with him.

"OOOh I love this!" he squealed as he pulled up outside the Swan house.

He opened the front door and called out for "Charlie" when he got no reply he just smirked and flounced up the stairs.

He reached Bella's room and vanished all her clothing, replacing it with conjured clothes.

"Hmmm, what else?" Harry muttered as he tapped his/her chin.

His eyes fell on his/her chest and smirked as he cast an enlargement spell on them.

"Bella the slut: phase one complete"

…

Harry woke up bright and early the next day, his body still in Bella's form.

He skipped into the bathroom and had a quick shower, he dressed in the new clothes he conjured and made his way to Bella's make-up bag and coated his/her eyelashes in heavy black mascara and lined the brown eyes with black eyeliner, lastly he applied a shiny gloss to the admittedly plump lips and made his way downstairs into the kitchen.

He spotted Charlie and made his way over to the sputtering man.

"Morning daddy!" he chirped, inwardly he chuckled at the man's gobsmacked expression.

"Bella, what are you wearing?" he exclaimed

"Oh do you like it? It's my new look" Harry/Bella stated proudly as he/she twirled.

Before Charlie could respond Harry/Bella made his way towards the front door.

"Got to go daddy, catch you later" Harry/Bella shouted.

He got into the beaten up truck and made his way to school.

He pulled up into the parking lot and smirked as he noticed the Cullen's brooding be Edward's Volvo.

He hopped out of the truck and strutted towards Block 6.

Everyone stopped and gaped at the new look Bells had adopted.

She was wearing black wet look leggings and a cropped top that stopped at just above her belly button. He newly enhanced breasts pulling the material taught.

A blonde boy walked alongside her, his jaw dropped "Bella?" he questioned

The girl, well guy in question stopped and faced the boy

"Yes handsome?" he/she purred out

Mike blushed and mumbled something unintelligent

Harry/Bella let out a tinkling laugh "Well, catch you later" and he/she ran his/her hand down Mike's arm.

The morning passed in a blur of amusement for Harry as his guise as Bella shocked everyone.

So far he had flirted with thirty guys and made out with four. He was determined to destroy Bella's reputation.

When he reached the cafeteria he smirked as his eyes clocked the Cullen's table and he made his way to a table that was three away from the veggies.

He sat down in his seat and pulled out Bella's mobile. He scanned the phone and came across the shape shifters number.

'Time to rub salt in Eddie's wounds'

He dialled the number and propped his/her elbow on the table, leaning on his/her hand.

The wolf picked up after three rings. "Hello?" the deep voice filtered through the speaker.

"Ooh Jake how are you?" out the corner of Bella's eye he saw Edward stiffen.

"Bella! I'm great, you?"

"MMmm, never better. I left the leech"

Harry could practically hear the smile coming from the other boy.

"Really? That's great!" Jacob exclaimed

"Yeah it is. Look Jake, I was wondering if you could pick me up from school, then we could go to mine….." He trailed of suggestively.

Harry swore he hear Jacob _pant. _

"Yeah sure, see you later" Jacob replied

Before Jacob could continue Harry cancelled the call.

When classes finished Harry made his way to the car park.

He spotted the hunk of muscle that was Jacob 'mmmm, yum'

Harry looked over to Edward and smirked 'time for the kill'

"Jacob" He squealed, he ran towards the teen and threw himself into the muscled arms.

Jacob spun Harry/Bella around and Harry leaned in and started kissing Jacob in earnest. They battled with their tongues for a good few minutes until air became an issue.

A loud crack was heard and Harry saw Edward's hand clenched around his car door.

'Man messing with people is so much fun'.

Harry got onto the back of Jacob's motorbike and caressed the teen through his jeans.

…

Thoughts?

All my mistakes are my own.


End file.
